The Wish That Will Never Be
by MasterShaper
Summary: The sequel to: 'They'll Swim Free'. The three scientists who created the ampibious Hork Bajir face the music with Visser Three for their failure. Originated from Book 36. AU. ONESHOT.


**The Wish That Will Never Be**

My name is Kosak 175, of the Sulp Niar pool. I had been in charge of Visser Three's amphibious Hork Bajir project. It had been a (secret) success, for he never knew that Baruch 8355, Ingrid 399 and I had done.

We had smuggled three of the mutated Hork Bajir into the Earth's Marianna Trench. We had anxiously awaited news of their survival, and had got it, from a human 'tabloid' called _Aliens Among Us: Weekly._

But now we were now dreading the Visser's inevitable visit to our laboratory. He had lost the Sea Blade and its crew to an underwater type of humans, the Nartec (?) Now, he had returned to our lab complex, and was going through our thorough decontamination procedures at the entrance. Ingrid, Baruch, and I waited in our respective offices, fiddling around with anything that would take our minds off the Visser's oncoming hoof-steps.

I heard Baruch's scream first. There was a sound like splintering wood, then silence. Probably the Visser's Palanivel morph. It was the agonized screaming of a male Sstram, high-pitched and screeching. Then I heard Ingrid screaming, after a brief sound of crackling electricity. I heard the howling sound of a female Sstram's dying cries. No noise came from the corridor now, except for a rhythmic clicking sound, like several liquid-filled bags being dropped on the floor.

My office door slid open with a hiss as the vacuum seal broke. I was not facing the door, but saw the Visser's reflection on the numerous transparisteel containers on the wall mounted shelves that covered the walls of my office. The image-distorted by the convexity of the specimen preservation cylinders-was blurry but terrifying. I saw the reflection of the Visser's Jamplavius morph, on the jars of various chemicals in my office.

I turned my chair around 180°, and saw the Visser in person. The fact that he had morphed a Jamplavius from the planet Grith didn't help to rid me of my terror. The Jamplavius was a beast which had evolved in an extremely cold (lower than -300 human Celcius degrees) and hostile environment. Though immensely strong, it was vulnerable to exposure to liquid water, which liquefied its halogen skin secretions that enabled it to survive in warm temperatures. It was scaly reptile almost eight feet tall, with six red eyes, a fang-lined proboscis a foot wide, four spindly arms with razor-sharp claws, eighteen multi-articulated legs with clawed tips, and covered in a layer of greenish slime. The foul smell of the Visser's astatine-coated scales made my Sstram eyes water.

Kosak 175. he hissed.

"Visser Three," I replied, my three legs shaking.

I do not take lightly to failure. You will pay for your incompetence! he roared, making it feel as though a bomb had gone off in my head.

He walked up to me, the Jamplavius' proboscis dripping with an amber liquid. The metal floor melted where it was touched by the liquid. He came closer, and I saw my chance to stay alive: a 'Bunsen Burner' (that's what the humans call this lab tool that they invented), on the floor two meters away from me. One of the Visser's eighteen claw-feet crashed down on my left arm, flattening it. I didn't feel a thing, because of the Sstram's physiology. My arm merely was pinned to the floor, the supporting hydrostatic skeleton-fluid being unbreakable.

I stretched an arm towards the 'Bunsen Burner', but it was still mere inches away from my grasping appendages. The Visser's head shot downwards, and my three legs were sucked into his acid-dripping proboscis. I screamed in pain, but his jerking me around as he slowly swallowed me allowed me to snatch up the Burner. I raised it towards the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling. The Visser's six eyes, which had been following my movement, widened in alarm, and he slammed me into a shelf mounted on the wall. Jars were smashed, and chemicals spilled out onto the floor, mixing freely.

BOOOOOMMMM!

A miniature explosion went off, and green tongues of flame licked the ceiling. Smoke billowed out of several smashed gas-storage canisters, covering the floor in a bluish fog that burned my skin. I saw the Visser squirming in agitation, as his astatine slime coat started to flow onto the floor in quick-rushing rivulets. Letting out a bellow of rage, he released me feet from his mouth, as his skin started to melt off, revealing a shiny skeleton. They fell to the floor, numb and paralyzed. I tried to drag myself away using one arm-my other was still re-shaping itself after the Visser stomped on it-but failed in doing so.

There was a brief moment of confusion when I finally managed to drag myself to the door. Flopping down on my back outside, I was about to lock the door and scramble the codes when a spiny tentacle shot out of the doorway and wrapped around my torso. Feeling an extremely cold liquid being injected into me, I knew what the Visser had morphed into: the Linshook Phyllicathus, an aquatic organism that hunted by injecting liquid nitrogen into its prey, freezing the prey's insides.

I was dragged back into the room, and saw the heap of pungent, boil-covered flesh with dozens of waving tentacles sprouting from it-that was the Phyllicanthus. I was dragged closer, and the heap of ammonia-smelling flesh humped itself up higher, towering over my (now wrapped up) body. It crashed sown on me, and I smelled the pungent odor of the Phyllicanthus' flesh.

It was a few minutes before the Visser finally started to ooze out his gastric juices to digest me. My shutting-down mind didn't feel the pain, but merely saw a crystal clear vision. Of Hork bajir swimming free.

-END-


End file.
